End of Days
by Hockeygod32
Summary: The war to end all wars has started, and for christians there days are numbered and there only chance for survival lies within the enemy (R&R iam sure i have some errors but i did some revising, please enjoy!)
1. Default Chapter

The Communist political party became uncontrolled, and ended up sweeping through the whole world besides one pesky little nation, Germany was able to forge one last strong hold that I was able to merge as the Communists ran over trying to "purge our society of any false beliefs." "The only true beliefs to the communist is atheism, even though I was once an Atheist my self I slowly began to respect other religions. This is my story.  
  
"Commander you have been reassigned, head over to main operations for briefing." I looked sternly at the General and nodded in recognition. Walking through the hallway I noticed a couple old but valuable pictures on the wall, one was of Stalin my idol as a child, he shaped communism forever teaching that as men we must be willing to die for the greater good of the many. At all cost serve your mother land ensure that the truth be spread through out lands and to ensure the destiny of Communism. At the door I quickly made sure that nothing was wrong with my uniform, I knew how upset a commanding officer could get by misrepresenting perfection. After walking in I gently closed the door and stood at attention. "I hear that I've been reassigned." The General worn out by his years planted the file on his desk. "Your file is impressive Commander, that is why your being assigned to the battle of Berlin, there putting up a courageous fight, one to be admired but unfortunately there only denying the inevitable so were sending you there to take over the army there and destroy any efforts to resist. Oh, Commander if you don't give us victory then I suggest you don't return.  
  
"Victory is ours sir, I'll have this town taken over in a matter of weeks." The General gave me a nod, signaling for me to leave. "Uh sir one more thing" the General was starting to get inpatient "what is it Commander?" hearing the depth of his voice growing irritated. "I would like to have Sub Commander Vadim Barkov placed under my command." "Why is that??" "We grew up together, I can trust him sir." "Fine just leave my sight." The Commander gave a nod and walked out the room.  
  
I have commanded many battles before, but Berlin was stubborn they didn't want to give up for some reason. Many countries that I have fought either welcomed us with open arms or seems to fight unmotivated, leaving for an easy taking of there land. Berlin on the other hand was always out numbered but never failed to give us a huge amount of casualties. It was an only matter of time though before all had been lost for them we both knew if we kept attacking they would soon have wave the white flag. Or there city will be lost. Looking around, seeing the beautiful women dancing with my comrades in the ball room. We knew full well that this war was over, there was no way they could defeat us. At the age of twenty four I had killed many, which brings shame to my heart, but this stubborn little nation. I'm going to enjoy watching death creep over there eyes.  
  
"Alexander what a pleasure it is to see you." Vadim smile was something that you would see on a model, his hair was as dark as the night sky and the browns eyes that you could picture seeing a boy on Xmas. Vadim was slim but had some muscles that he wouldn't hesitate to show off and the one that always seems to get the ladies, and a damn fine officer. I on the other hand had brown shaggy hair and eyes that my soldiers tell me that could pierce through steel. I'm quite a huge man with a 6 foot 1 210 pound frame, one to be feared which I enjoyed for the most part. "Get your shit together, were going to Germany." Feeling the front edge of his officer cap, he quickly saluted and walked to his quarters.  
  
Vadim was a man that I not only considered a good friend of mine, but a brother also. We grew up both in a small town about 10 miles north of Moscow, both growing up near the farms lands and getting quite tired of it we both decided to join the free army together, I cant lie and say it hasn't been a complete pain in the ass but we both got through it with shining colors. We knew our way around a good fashioned rifle, because of constant hunting days as children. I was first assigned the duty's of sniper core but was later promoted for sleeping with one of the generals daughter's, she pulled a couple of strings for me to get where I'm, but Barkov was a natural he earned to get where he was. 


	2. Chapter 1The Attack

A pounding headache started to merge, after resting your head on the steel floor of the convoy, what else could I expect? I glanced at my watch that my grandfather had gave me when I was a little child. The watch had a silver band to the wrist and a gold second ticker. The driver glanced back towards me "our ETA is about ten minutes till reaching the Germany base sir, just thought you would want to know." "Thanks sergeant." I replied, placing my hand on Vadim and gave him a little shove. "Were almost there; you might want to get up." Vadim groaned, slid up and place both of his palms on his face. "Ruining a mans sleep is not going to get him on your good side Alex, besides the army never let us get some good rest so we should take advantage of every minute possible." "Fine but don't be complaining to me when you wake up in Moscow." I explained just trying to keep him awake, I learned that if you annoy him enough you can get him to do anything. That's probably what makes him such a good officer. Lifting a cigar up to his lips he looked in my eyes, "got a light?"  
  
Glass shattered from the front of the convoy and lacerating my hand severely as I went for the lighter. "Shit!" I yelled. My first reaction was towards the driver, was lying left face down on the steering wheel, blood oozing on the ridge of his nose. Bull's eye, the only thing left is the cargo. This wasn't good, the convoy flipped over throwing me forward and smack face right into Vadim. Rumbling stopped but to our disappointment the enemy came to get their cargo. "Hand me my gun." I whispered pointing to my rifle; he slowly reached over and handed it to me bayonet first. The cold wood was a reminder of what needed to be done, and an open arms welcome to a good friend. Placing my rifle on my forearm was a little painful trying to take extra precautions to not touch my left hand. For the first time in my life, I thought I was going to die. This right here scared me not only did I have only one good hand, but to think of the odds of two people verses a platoon scared the crap out of me.  
  
The doors started to creak open; it seemed that the face of death had stared me in the eyes. Uncovering them cold brown eyes, I aimed for the throat, sweat streaming down my forehead. Feeling my teeth sink into my lip was my only comfort at the moment. Being trained to kill was a welcoming at the time, I knew I could hold my own but being so badly out numbered was problem. The inexperienced solider grabbed his throat once the bullet entered, one down a lot to go I thought., Vadim pulled out his revolver and started to shoot like a mad man, surprising most of his shots actually hit there target.  
  
I took a quick peek at my surroundings, and quickly went back into the convoy. "There's a hill about 25 yards away, we could fight them off there." Vadim gave me a look of disbelief. "Your going to get us killed Alex." I swallowed the lump that was creeping up my throat. I put my rifle over my shoulder and pulled out my two pistols that were in the holsters on my waist. "No time, move your ass!" Swinging the door open I fired at one of the soldier's right next to the convoy doors, the bullet entered through his helmet right on top of his forehead. Solider body fell limp. Vadim and I ran as fast as humanly possible, feeling my feet pound against the hard cold dirt. Just get over that hill, I trying to remind my self. I'm almost home; common. Soon the sharp agonizing pain; entered into my hind leg interrupting my thoughts. If Vadim wasn't such a damn fast runner, he would be in this situation and not me. That little bastard, I thought to my self.  
  
I placed my hands on the dirt, as it brought me back to reality. Hill was only about 10 yards away now, Vadim was already there taking cover, get up fire a couple rounds and take cover again. Vadim was pretty good when it came to the side arms; I was more of a rifle person. He was able to pick about 5 off but was still under heavy fire. Pushing my self up put a sharp pain to my hand, then the adrenaline took over. I started to limp towards the hill trying to place my feet on the surface as fast as I could. Another 3 more yards and I will be there. I kept reminding my self. A hot metal bullet came rushing through my shoulder blade, feeling every movement as if it went a thousand times slower. Breaking through every layer of skin, then shattering through my shoulder blade, causing me to over weight my self and fell on the other side of the hill.  
  
Vadim fired a couple more rounds hitting one more person, as the enemy platoon started to flank us. "Good idea" Vadim gave me a cold hard look. I went to pick up my rifle, the weight was over bearing and I quickly let go. Dropping a clip and replacing it he handed me one of his pistols "try this." I griped the gun with all the strength I could muster, seeing an officer I pointed and fired. Bullet entered into the middle of his rib cage, a fatal and painful shot, it would take at least a couple of minutes before he would die off. "You're going to have to leave me." Vadim fired a round hitting its target in the head. "You're kidding." He replied sternly. "Do it cornel, I'm going to die, you want to join me?" Vadim placed a hand on my shoulder "I'm honored to fight by your side" with that said he placed his pistols in his holster and ran down the hill as fast as he could. "Has been a privilege my friend." Feeling dizzy and darkness clouding over my vision, I laid my head down and closed my eyes.  
  
"Ah, fuck!" I yelled out loud, my head was pounding as I sense the sour smell of alcohol. "Lay down." A calm but yet pleasant voice said to me, I could only see the ceiling and the rough bumps that ran across it. I tried to swallow the pain in "where am I?" I asked hoping for the best answer possible. "You're in the Christian church and hospital, here in Berlin." My heart started to race, feeling like a ticking bomb in my chest. "I'm going to die, aren't I? The beautiful nurse smiled, sat down at the edge of my bed "no not today." "Well get some rest, we have some things to discuss in the morning." She stood up and walked down the 10 isles of beds and shut off the lights as walking out the room.  
  
My mind betrayed me at that moment; I closed my eyes thinking it was safe. I was at my mother's house as her sweet grape smell filled the room from the candles lit for thanksgiving. My dear friend Vadim was standing by the speakers listening to some old folk songs that no one knew anymore, besides him of course. Vadim always had a thing for classics and old time songs. While me I like pretty much anything from country to rap it makes no difference to me, just as long as it doesn't take a half a brain to understand it. My sweet dear mother she is only about 50 but looks more like 70. She is pretty short at 5 foot 1 and is about 147 pounds. She has bags under her eyes from most of the early wars before the 3rd Great War. At times I see her as my grandmother or just a regular stranger, that's what the army does to you. They will break a person down and build them up to have no emotional feelings what so ever. The Army will make the perfect solider out of anyone they want to, as long as there fighting for the communist. I looked at my mother and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, pulling a chair from the neatly set table. It had a white covering with designs of flowers on them with birds flying around. I grabbed a juicy fat chicken wing and tasting the tender meat into my mouth; I then felt a sudden pain on my right cheek and quickly woke up.  
  
The taste of blood entered my mouth; I quickly sprawled up from my bed to be welcomed with a pillow sack with a bar of soap in it. My head was drenched with blood, falling to the hard white tile I knew I had to do something. Another white pillow case came swinging down; I grabbed the bar of soap, wrapped the case on his legs and gave a quick tug. I saw about 3 pairs of feet, another swung and hit me in the back again, giving out one last loud grunt, I fell passed out.  
  
"Everyone fights for something Alex; no one holds such anger for nothing." A distant voice mentioned. The night shadow covered his head and he quickly ran off in his brown cloak. Why had he said this? Alex wondered. Why would someone hold on to such a stupid belief as an entity powerful enough to create a civilization, It just seemed illogical I thought. Again I was slipping in and out of concienceness. Each time it kept getting worse, sometimes i would wake up in darkness and a couple of times i could sware a bright light appeared before i did. My head pounded in excrusanating pain, to the point i caught my self wishing i was dead.  
  
My eyes slowly opened to the harsh world, the walls engraved in white and that forsaken body that i despise nailed to the wall. "you had us worried sick Alexander." 


End file.
